Jump
by TheDivaTheDork
Summary: After an uneasy week, Sam is surprised when Mercedes asks him to spend the weekend with her at the lake. Sam is hopeful that they have finally made it out of their "funk" but his fears are brought back to the surface when a tearful Mercedes makes a strange request. "Jump." - I don't own shit btw! BOOP! Excuse any mistakes and all that Jazz!
1. Chapter 1

Sam stared straight down, watching the water lap gently at the rocks below. The water looked cool, refreshing, made ever more tantalizing by the thick summer air that warmed his skin. Even in nothing but a pair of grey boxer briefs, Sam could feel himself beginning to over heat, beads of sweat began to dot his forehead.

Am I sweating because of the heat, or because i'm standing at the edge of a freaking cliff? He thought to himself. He gripped the edge of the blunt rock with his toes. Trying to steady himself as he peered over the edge. The sun was directly overhead, beating down hard, making the dark rock hot beneath his feet. He was going to have to make a decision soon, Jump, or fry right here on this damn rock.

"Jump!" A voice echoed from below. The sudden noise brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes landed on a smiling Mercedes, floating carelessly on her back in the water below. She cut through the water with ease, enjoying the cool sensation as the water circled her body and dampened her hair. Sam stared down at her, licking his lips. Not sure what he was more jealous of, her getting to enjoy the water, or the water for getting to enjoy her.

"Samuel Evans If you don't get your bony ass down here quick" She sang, splashing water into the air.  
>"How about you help my bony ass find another way down there then?" He tried to add a laugh behind his words, but they came out more pleadingly then he would have liked.<p>

"Why look for another way when there is one right in front of you? All you've got to do is jump, baby."

"Sam peered over the edge again, attempting to measure the distance from where he stood, to the water below. He began to feel nauseous as visions of himself jumping and slamming into the rocks filled his head. As if she could read his thoughts, Mercedes cut in.

"Sam, do you trust me?"

"Here we go", Sam looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Mercedes, trusting you isn't going to make me any less scared of heights. But to answer your question, yes. Of course I trust you.

She smiled and swam closer to the bottom of the cliff, looking up towards Sam. She cleared her throat and straightened her spine, dramatically enunciating each word.

"The one permanent emotion of the inferior man is fear — fear of the unknown, the complex, the inexplicable. What he wants above everything else is safety" Do you know where thats from?"

"I don't know, Dr Seuss for adults?"

Mercedes laughed to herself, splashing water as high as she could in an attempt to reach Sam. "There she goes again" He thought to himself. The enigma that is Mercedes Jones makes another debut. Sometimes Sam wished she could be a little more straight forward with what it was that she was trying to say. It's not that he was too stupid to understand her references, but he could tell she used her intelligence as a cover, a front. A way to say what she wanted to say, without having to say anything at all. A way to avoid really opening up.

That was the thing about their relationship. On one side of the coin, being around her made him feel whole, comfortable, settled. With her home wasn't a word, It wasn't tangible or quantifiable. You couldn't go up to its door and knock. It was a feeling, rich and intense and all consuming. With her, everything felt like an end and a beginning all at the same time.

But on the other side of the coin, there where times like this. Times where he would be up on a ledge, and she would be down below, out of his grasp. Physically and mentally. He constantly felt like he was chasing her, trying to reach out to her but was always stuck two steps behind. He would never be able to catch up, he was sure of that. But every step he took to try and match her pace, he could feel himself growing, learning, feeling and being better then he did a few steps back. It was almost as if this mission to get to her, to get to know her, was making him stronger with every step. This must be what they mean when they talk about your true love making you a better person. All Sam knew is that Mercedes Jones was someone that he is going to spend his whole life trying to learn. And today was going to be another lesson.

"Sam, come down here please." Mercedes said gently, snapping him out of his thoughts once again. He looked down to see her bright brown eyes gazing up at him, a look of sympathy spread across her face.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you that jumping isn't scary. I'm not going to tell you that falling isn't scary. And i'm not going to tell you that hitting the water isn't going to be scary."

"Thanks for the pep talk. You should really make a career of it." Sam chuckled. This wasn't at all the reassuring speech he was expecting. He backed his toes away from the edge of the cliff, more determined then before that he would take his chances burning alive on this giant slab of stone. Mercedes noticed him retreat and continued to speak.

"But what I can promise you, is that the fear wont last forever. Once you're in the water, you will be fine. You might even be proud of yourself. I know I will be." She added with a broad smile.

"Sam absorbed her words, even more-importantly, he absorbed her smile. He wanted to do this for her. She had been acting strange all week long, seeing this side of her was a welcomed and much needed change. During this past week she was suddenly more busy, or so she said, canceling almost all the plans Sam had tried to make with her. And their kisses, once long and deep, had become short and lack luster. Any touch from Mercedes sent a satisfying buzz throughout Sams' body, but he missed the earth shattering kisses. The type of kisses that would inevitably bring her into his arms and into his bed. All week he had an overwhelming sense of doom regarding their relationship. He spent many nights laying awake, racking his brain, replaying their conversations over and over in his head in search of a clue as to why she was acting this way. So on Thursday when Mercedes suggested they take a trip to the lake on the weekend, Sam was relieved. He didn't know what caused the change in her attitude, but he was grateful for it, and he didn't want to ruin this by being a wimp.

Feeling a little more confident, he once again placed his toes at the edge of the cliff. He took a deep breath and began bending at the knees, getting into a stance that would propel him into the water and away from the jagged rocks below. He steadied his breath and deepened his bend. As he pulled his arms back to help power his leap, he began to wobble. He gasped sharply and took three large steps backwards, away from the cliffs edge. He put his hands on his knees and attempted to catch his breath and slow his heart rate. His palms where sweaty and the drops of sweat that dotted his forehead moments ago had turned in to mini faucets, running down the sides of his face.

"Aww babe" Mercedes sighed, Sam crawled towards the edge of the cliff and peered down towards her. She was frowning up at him, Sam expected her to be frustrated with him, maybe even ashamed. What was he doing? It wasn't that far up, maybe 15 ft. She has already been down there for 10 minutes, He could do this. He had to do this. He moved his gaze from Mercedes to the jagged rocks at the base of the cliff and swallowed hard.

"Babe, I don't think I can do this" He said defeated.

"Mercedes released a sigh and fell backwards into the water, floating on her back as she had been earlier. She didn't look at him as she spoke. "So you lied to me then." She said sadly.

"Lied to you? When? How?" Sam asked curiously.

"Three months ago. You lied to me." She spoke as she waded slowly through the water, closing her eyes and breathing slow and steady.

She looked beautiful Sam thought to himself. Her skin was glistening, the sun was reflecting off the droplets of water that decorated her stomach and chest, making her look as if she were dusted with tiny diamonds. Her bra and underwear, both purple lace and barely there, were drenched to the bone, clinging tightly to her skin, molding themselves around the curves of her breasts and hips. Sam could feel himself swell and grow heavy down below. His arousal causing his body temperature to rise, which amplified the sweat that was now covering every inch of his skin. The sensuousness of the moment was gone when Sam noticed a small tear escape the side of Mercedes eye, it rolled down the side of her face and disappeared into the lake around her. Sam Stiffened and called out to her.

"Mercedes, whats wrong baby?" Sam asked worriedly. Mercedes took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Still not looking at him, she spoke again.

"Why did you lie?" She said, her voice was shaky, but clear. Sam was more confused then ever, not only did he not understand what he had lied about, but he had never in all their time together, seen Mercedes like this. Never has she been on the verge of tears. She wasn't a crier. She was mysterious and eccentric and confident and strong. She was the anchor that steadied Sam's crazy, now the roles where reversed and Sam couldn't understand why.

"Cedes you need to tell me whats wrong baby. When did I lie to you? I can't fix this if I don't know what I did."

Mercedes took another breath. "I need you to jump Sam. I need you to jump so I know that this was the right choice."

"Sam stared hard at her, waiting for any of this to make sense. "To know that what is the right choice? I'm not following you babe." Sam said softly, trying not to upset her, but desperately needing answers.

Mercedes stared directly at him this time, her dark eyes where welled with tears, but none of them fell. "Three months ago, you told me that diving head first into fear was worth it if there was something good at the bottom of the pit. Do you remember saying that?"

Sam could hear the tears in her voice, she looked down at her hands as she made small circles in the water. Sam's heart sank at the sight, but warm nostalgia swept over him as he absorbed her words. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He remembered it as if it had just happened...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok your turn" Sam said, folding his hands behind his head as he laid back into the grass. He stared up at her with a smirk, waiting for her reply. She laughed and swatted a tiny hand at his chest, he caught it and held it to him, placing her palm flat against his chest, allowing her to feel the rhythm of his heart. He searched her face for a reaction and noticed her breath quicken. She was staring intently at his hand wrapped gently around her own, a soft smile decorating her lips. Sam loved the sight of it, the sight of her breaking down, being human. This wasn't a position Mercedes Jones would have been in a few weeks ago. It had taken a long time to get her to even consider the idea of talking to him, let alone spend time with him, and like it.

The first time Sam had noticed Mercedes was at talent night. Talent night was an evening put together by The Students Association, a group of student volunteers who ran events ranging from fundraisers to student mixers on their college campus. It was mostly an excuse for college students to get drunk and find someone to bring home for the night, not exactly the most classy of events, but it was what it was. Sam went with a few friends he met in his communications class. Puck; his girlfriend Quinn, Her friend Tina and her boyfriend Mike. He was feeling a little like a third wheel, but he wasn't about to miss out on an opportunity to make some friends in his new school. He had his fill of being a loner, he barely said three words to anyone that wasn't a teacher during his entire highschool career. He spent most of his lunch hours alone in empty class rooms, practicing his guitar or sketching whatever came to mind. And during class he made sure to always get there early enough to snag a seat at the back of the room. It was hell, but Sam figured it would be better that way. Better to have people hate you for being anonymous then to have them hate you for being you. Something Sam knew about all too well. But enough was enough, this time Sam wanted to fit in, he needed to.

"Score, Table for four ahead! Claimed!" Puck sped off towards the empty table and hoisted himself on top, spreading his body across the tables surface to ensure nobody else would claim it.

"You're such an idiot. Get off the table before you get us kicked out of here." Quinn said as she made her way over to Puck, the rest of the gang following close behind her. Quinn rolled her eyes and started shoving Puck off the table. He sat up and pulled her to him. "Puck you're ridiculous." He grabbed her by the waist, planting a kiss on her lips before she could say anything else. Quinn smiled into the kiss and arched her back, pushing her chest against Puck's. His left hand moved from her waist down to her ass, cupping and squeezing as he deepened his kiss.

"Yo Puck if you need a room my dorm is always open, just make sure you change the sheets after you're done." Mike laughed, throwing a set of keys onto the table as he and Tina slid into two of the seats. Puck broke his kiss with Quinn, giving her butt one last swat before grabbing the keys off the table.

"Thanks man. What do you say Blondie, this isn't really our scene anyway." Puck said, planting small kisses onto the side of Quinn's neck. Her eyes fluttered as she pressed her body closer to Pucks.

Sam was standing just behind Quinn. He felt awkward watching the exchange but he didn't know where else to look. He let his eyes wander around the room to avoid the situation. The place was nice, It was an older looking bar with tables and chairs made out of aged wood. The walls were decorated with fliers and posters of obscure bands that must have played here in the past. A small stage was set just to the left of the bar, a stool and a mic stand was placed under a single spotlight. It wasn't much, but Sam could see the appeal in a place like this. It was comfortable, and slightly familiar. He began to relax.

"Puck no, Rachel helped set this event up, I will never hear the end of it if I missed tonight."

"Fuck Rachel, that chick is crazy." Puck groaned.

"Yeah but she's also my friend. We'll stay for a couple of acts then we'll leave ok? In the mean time here, go get us some drinks." Quinn handed Puck a couple of bills, he took the money and planted a kiss on Quinn's cheek before dashing off to the bar.

Quinn slid into a seat next to Tina and began chatting closely as Mike responded to a few texts. Sam was still standing, unsure whether or not he should take the last empty chair at the table. _Puck was coming back, and he's obviously going to want to sit beside Quinn_. Sam glanced around the room for an empty chair he could take and bring to the table. _Damnit, they're all taken_. Sam's heart rate quickened and his palms became damp. He could feel the sweat soaking through the back of his shirt, making him even more nervous. Not again, he thought to himself, the feeling of dread building in his stomach, making his chest feel tighter and tighter with each breath. "You ok there Sam?" Tina asked, there was a hint of judgment in her tone, rather then the genuine concern that Sam desperately needed at the time. Mike looked up from his phone, giving Sam a look that mimicked Tina's tone. Quinn turned and gazed at Sam, noticing the dark patches of sweat that lined his under arms. "Ew are you sweating?" Sam lifted his arms and winced at the sight of the stains his nervousness had left on his shirt. Panicking, he darted for the washrooms, weaving his way through the tables and chairs.

Sam burst through the washrooms door's and ducked into a stall. Immediately he bent over into the toilet and emptied his stomach, coughing and heaving, spitting repeatedly to clear his mouth of any residue. He flushed the toilet and lowered the seat, he sat down and rested his head in is palms, low sobs escaping his lips.

_Fuck sakes Sam, this was supposed to be different. This time you were supposed to make friends! You always ruin things for yourself! _Sam hadn't had an incident like this since eighth grade. It has been a struggle for him to get over his social anxiety. Medication and therapy only made him resent himself more. Attempting to kill himself only made his parents resent him more. Thats when he had decided that being alone was better, safer, for everybody. He managed to make it through four years like that. It was miserable and draining, but at least he was alive.

But something about coming to college, being around new people in a new environment made him feel like this was the right time to change, to try again. The week before he left for school, he sold his guitar and burned his sketch books. He thought of it like a ceremony. He had read that doing things like releasing a balloon, or sending flowers down a river could help people through the mourning process. Apparently the physical act of letting something go made the emotional act of release easier. He hoped that saying goodbye to his old crutches would help give birth to a new and improved Sam. He had been doing well, or so he thought. Fake it till you make had been his motto for the first four weeks of college. Apparently temporary sanity was exactly that, temporary.

"What an idiot", he muttered to himself as he wiped away the tears that stained his face.

"Whose an idiot?" Sam's head snapped forward, _What was that? _He said to himself. He sat perfectly still, trying not to make a sound. Suddenly, a small knock came from the outside of Sam's stall.

"Hello? I asked who was an idiot? Please tell me someones in there because if i'm hearing voices again i'm going to have to have some serious words with my psychiatrist." They laughed. it was a girl. _What was a girl doing in the Men's Room?_

_"_Yeah, there is someone in here, but you shouldn't be. This is the men's room Ms." Sam said cautiously.

The woman laughed and Sam grew more confused. "May I ask whats so funny?"

"For a second there I thought I had the problems, but it looks like you might be worse off then I am."

Sam's brow furrowed. The last thing he needed was for someone to poke fun at his problems, he did enough of that himself. He didn't need it from anyone else, especially not a stranger.

"Maybe you should just get out of here before you get into trouble." Sam advised, more as an attempt to get her to leave him alone, rather then genuine concern for her.

She laughed again "If anyone is going to get into trouble it will most definitely be you. Welcome to the ladies room, anonymous"

"Oh shit." Sam breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

_UMM I just want to say Thank you to everyone who has read and commented and liked and faved the shit out of this! I appreciate it more then you know! you're all the BEST! I hope you like Chapter three, Mercedes and Sam finally meet face to face! Enjoy!_

_TW:Talks of suicide_

* * *

><p>Sam reluctantly grasped on the handle of the bathroom stall. A wad of nerves and embarrassment lodge in his throat. He wanted nothing more then to keep the door shut and continue being sick in the toilet. <em>Maybe if he threw up enough he'd die of dehydration.<em> He winced at the thought, memories of his parents voices, vicious and unforgiving filled his head. The last time Sam had tried to kill himself, he knew it would be his last.

_"Sam you are an embarrassment." _

_"Do you know how it feels to have to bring your crazy kid to the hospital?" _

_"Do you know what kind of looks we get? The questions the neighbours ask?"_

_"Do this shit again and next time i'll pretend I didn't find you!"_

The way his father words pierced through his core caused far greater pain then the blades he put to the flesh of his wrists. He had tried to put and end to his existence at least 3 times now. All of which had resulted in horrific failures that did nothing but increase the torture of the very life he tried to end. Every attempt to disappear just put the focus back onto him, his parents narrowing their lens on his life, making him more anxious, more suicidal. It got to the point where it wasn't worth it. If he couldn't do it right, he might as well not do it at all, he concluded. But maybe now was his chance. He was at school, they couldn't get to him. And even if he failed, he could try again before they could even buy a plane ticket. He could try. He could.

_No Sam, you're supposed to be past that. Being alone is the best solution. You get none of the anxiety and none of the grief. Alone is healthier. Safer. For everybody. _

He took a deep breath,shaking the thoughts from his head. His long fingers trembled as he pulled the stall door open. He kept his head down as he stepped out into the bathroom. Both to avoid eye contact with whoever it was that had caught him like this, and to hide his face, which was surely swollen and red by this point.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got mixed up. Too much to drink I guess. I'll get out of here." He whispered as he headed towards the door. Suddenly, he was stopped in his tracks, yanked backwards as if something had snagged him. He spun around to see what had a hold on him.

_Shit _he thought to himself. It was the girl, she had a tiny fist wrapped around the tail of his shirt. Sam froze, _What the hell?_ Cautiously, he lifted his head, meeting her eyes. Sam found her looking straight back into his, and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating at the sight of her. She was beautiful. Long brown hair feathered around her face, cascading softly in loose waves past her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were brown and extremely reflective. The light in the washroom was dim, but her eyes absorbed every spec if it, shining back into Sam with an immense intensity. _Her eyes must be magic in the sun_, he thought to himself. His attention moved down to her lips, full and painted a delicious red, a soft smile of amusement spread across them. _God that smile._ Sam could feel his cheeks flush, _What am I doing, I've got to get out of here. _

"Listen, I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in here, honestly. It was an accident, I'm leaving now." He reached for her hand to remove it from his shirt. But as soon as their flesh connected, Sam knew he wasn't going anywhere.

He didn't know what being struck by lightning felt like, but if he were to make a guess, this would be it. He felt so warm, so energized. His finger tips were barely tracing her skin but the minuscule touch had somehow filled a part of him he didn't know was missing. Or rather, the part of himself he never knew how to fill. He didn't know how long he stood there, soaking in the sensation. The spell was only broken when her voice sliced through his thoughts.

"Nu uh, you're not going anywhere until you tell me who this idiot is." Sam blinked at her, _is she serious?_ He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could form a sentence he was being dragged to the opposite end of the washroom. She flung open the door to the handicap stall at the far end of the room and shoved him inside. She followed close behind him, locking them both inside.

"There. Now we have some privacy. So whose the idiot? I love a little gossip now and again." Her eyes where wide, glimmers of light dancing within the deep brown hue, an impish grin danced across her wine red lips. She Looked like Heaven and Hell rolled into one. An impossibly sexy combination. Sam tried to back up, he needed to create some distance between them. He could still feel the buzz from their touch humming across the surface of his skin, and her close proximity wasn't doing anything to alleviate the sensation. He took a small step backward and pressed his back into the cold stone wall of the stall. _This will have to do I guess. _

She noticed Sam retreat, her brow furrowed as she took a step towards him, closing the gap He had tried to create. _Damnit_, Sam cursed to himself.

"Are you scared of me?" She asked, she was amused, or so it seemed. Sam didn't know how to answer that question. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he was feeling, but he knew he was feeling something.

She took another step towards him, closing the gap even more. She was so close Sam could feel her breath on his chest. Only when her body came close to brushing against his did he take notice of it. _Damn_. If Her eyes were the light, her body was definitely the dark. _Heaven and hell indeed. _

She was dressed in all black. She wore a tight black tank top that stretched thinly across her ample breasts, a silver chain neckless dangled around her neck and disappeared between her cleavage, a shiny leather jacket hung over her shoulders. Her hips and thighs where cloaked in a pair of tight black leggings, so tight they looked as if they were painted directly onto her skin. The look was topped off with a pair of thigh high leather boots. Sam groaned. She was sexy as sin and his body was definitely reacting to it. He felt his body temperature rise and his breathing deepened. He knew where this was going, He took his focus off of her and trained his eyes above her head and on the stall door behind her as he spoke.

"I'm not scared, I just don't know what you want from me. I try to leave and you trap me in a stall. I guess i'm more confused then anything."

He could feel her watching his lips as he spoke, something about that was incredibly erotic. Maybe he just liked that someone seemed to appreciate his lips, something that caused him endless grief as a child. He kept his eyes focused on the stall door, not letting his thoughts linger to long on the possibility of her eyes tracing parts of his body.

As if she could sense the tension throbbing within him, she took a step back. Relief and disappointment flooded Sam's nerves. He needed the distance, but he missed the feel of her at the same time. He took a breath and refocused his eyes on her, making sure to keep them locked on her face. Her face was safer..but not by much.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. You were just interesting to me is all. But I guess washroom abduction isn't everyones cup of tea" She laughed, and Sam smiled for the first time in a long time. It felt strange, but long over due. Sam stiffened, the action must have triggered something in dark his brain because almost instantly his mothers words came ringing in his ears. "If its at all possible for the muscles in ones face to atrophy, It'll definitely happen to you boy. Something isn't right with a young boy who doesn't smile." Sam grimaced at the memory, suddenly feeling self conscious of his smile. He quickly returned to a frown, lowering his head as he often did when he was uncomfortable. _Will I ever be normal,_ Sam questioned.

"Hey hey, look i'm sorry, don't get upset. I shouldn't have bothered you in the stall,I'm trying to work on my filter but I guess i've still got a long way to go." She sighed.

"Maybe another topic to bring up with your psychiatrist?" Sam spoke.

The girls eyes light up and she let out a laugh that filled the entire washroom. It was a full body laugh that had her bending at the knees, snorting between breaths. Sam didn't know why he said it, he was actually shocked that anything came out of his mouth at all. But after seeing her reaction, he was glad he let it slip. She was beautiful when she laughed, her smile spread broad across her face, her eyes twinkling in delight. The fact that Sam was able to elicit such joy from someone warmed him. It was so difficult for him to find joy for himself; so to bring it to someone else, someone like her, made Sam's heart swell.

"Good one." she sang as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I actually don't see a psychiatrist. I probably should though. Maybe they can help me understand why I felt like trapping a cute boy in the ladies room was an effective way to flirt." she laughed, combing her fingers through her hair.

Sam froze. _Did she just say cute? Did she say she was trying to flirt?_ Sam's face reddened, his palms moistened and his insides felt like a dozen butterflies had travelled down his throat and gathered in his abdomen. _Keep it together Evans, you've already had one nervous break down tonight, let's not make it two. Breathe._

Sam cleared his throat and went to speak, when suddenly the sound of the washroom door opening silenced him._Shit._ He had forgotten that this was the ladies room entirely. Maybe if they where quiet enough they wouldn't get caught and they could continue their conversation. Sam desperately wanted to continue this conversation, especially after her latest revelation.

"Mercedes? Are you still in here?" A voice rang out. She spun around and reached for the handle, swinging the door open. Sam gasped and moved to hide his body behind the door, shielding himself from view as much as possible. _So Mercedes is her name. _It had only been a few minutes, but Sam already knew that name would be on his mind for the rest of his life.

Mercedes stepped out into the washroom "Yeah i'm right here, San, what's up?"

"Whats up is that your on in 5." Santana said sarcastically. "Lets go before Rachel tries to high jack your spot once again."

"Ha, she wishes. Is everything set up?"

"I got you covered mama, now go blow the roof off this place."

The two laughed and Sam could hear them leave the washroom. The door slammed shut and an impossibly long echo filled the room. Sam moved from behind the stall door and closed it, locking himself inside. He moved to the back of the stall and pressed his back against the cold hard stone, trying to remember how it felt the last time he was in this position, when she was close enough to touch.

"Mercedes" He whispered, letting her name dance across his lips. How was this happening to him? He wasn't even sure what "this" was. But it was something, something he desperately wanted to explore.

How was it that just over ten minutes ago he was considering trying "The disappearing act" for a fourth time, but now the thought of never waking up was the most terrifying concept to him?

Sam's thoughts where cut short when he heard what seemed to be a person speaking into a microphone echo through the bathroom walls.

"And up next, we have the very beautiful, and very talented "Mrs Mercedes Jones!"

_"How was it that just over ten minutes ago he was considering trying "The disappearing act" for a fourth time, but now the thought of never waking up was the most terrifying concept to him."_

She was how.

Sam leapt from the bathroom stall and sprinted towards the washroom doors. He didn't want to miss this, he didn't want to miss a single moment of the "Very beautiful, and very talented Mrs Mercedes Jones."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and favs/follows! Much appreciated!

Time to see what Mercedes has in store for her..umm.."Performance" Fingers crossed it all goes well!...(gulp)

****SIDENOTE**: To help you envision and picture Mercedes performance in your mind I would recommend watching or listening to a performance of "Over the moon" from the Broadway Musical "Rent" Its quirky and out there and something not many of you were probably expecting Mercedes to sing lol. But Sam wasn't lying when he said Mercedes was "Eccentric"

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the inconvenience folks, looks like our next performer needs a few more minutes to get settled. Please chat amongst yourselves or help yourselves to some refreshments and we'll get on with the show in just a few moments." Sam stepped out of the washroom and back into the bar just in time to hear the announcement. <em>Their little rendezvous in the washroom must have made her late.<em> Sam's skin tingled at the memory of the few moments they spent together, hoping it wouldn't be their last.

He quickly dismissed his thoughts before the images of her bodies curves caused a physical reaction below the belt. He trained his eyes around the room, searching for a distraction. The place was busier then it was when he first escaped to the security of the stalls. Every table was packed, there where so many people that some took to standing along the walls, peaking over shoulders and between heads to catch a glimpse of the action.

Sam glanced towards the table where Puck and the gang had been seated. Puck had Quinn cradled in his lap, His face buried in the side of her neck, nipping and nuzzling the surface of her skin. Quinn giggled and swirled her hips, grinding her ass into Pucks lap. Groaning at the sensation, he pulled her closer to him, whispering something in her ear that made her shiver.

Tina and Mike where seated next to each other. Mikes arm was wrapped gently around her shoulders as they chatted softly, stealing modest kisses in between small giggles. With Quinn on Pucks lap, the fourth chair at the table was now free. Sam considered rejoining them.

_I could make up an excuse. Say I was feeling sick or something and just needed some air._

The thought alone was enough to cause a tight wad of nerves to lodge it's self in his throat. Everything seemed to be triggering his anxiety tonight, even the idea of attempting a harmless white lie had his body already acting against him.

_No. It's probably better to avoid them. At least for the rest of the night. _

Sam dipped behind a wall of people, trying to remain as hidden as possible. He found an empty spot along the bar and leaned against it. "What can I get you kid?" Sam turned towards the direction of the voice.

A slim man with soft brown hair gelled upwards in the front stood behind the counter of the bar. He swung a bar towel over his shoulder and arched a brow at Sam, his blue eyes scanning him quizzically. "Did you hear me? I said what can I get you?"

"Oh sorry, It's just a little loud in here. But i'm fine thanks." The man shrugged and turned to make his way to the other end of the bar, he called to him over his shoulder as he walked away. "Suit yourself. The names Kurt by the way, just give me a shout if you change your mind." Kurt disappeared to the other end of the bar and Sam's focus returned to the stage.

The bright white spotlight was changed to a dim blue, casting a sleepy, some what mystical glow over the stage. The brick wall that ran along the back of the small performance space was covered in what looked to be paper stars and moons, all varying sizes and colours. A small smoke machine was set up to the left of the stage, spurting out thin clouds of mist and smoke that rolled slowly across the floor.

This was a little much for a college talent night. Sam had figured most performers would strum out a bad cover of some over hyped top 40 hit and call it a night. This seemed a little over the top, amusing, but over the top.

The crowd began to buzz as a girl appeared on the stage. Her long brown hair, almost black, was tied into a low pony tail at the base of her neck. She was dressed in all black, and the closer Sam looked, the more familiar her outfit became. _She was dressed almost exactly like Mercedes_. The only difference was instead of a figure hugging tank top and black leather jacket, this girl donned a form fitting long sleeved turtle neck. She looked good, but Mercedes looked dangerous, deliciously so. And that was a very big difference in Sam's book.

_This must be Santana_, Sam thought to himself. Remembering how she interrupted him just before he was about to respond to Mercedes confession that she was attempting to flirt with him. He sighed as he watched her stick a few more stars to the wall along the back of the stage, analyzing everything to make sure nothing was out of place. She leapt off the stage and grabbed a short step ladder that was lying along the floor. She propped it up on the left side of the stage and climbed up to the fourth rung of the ladder. Once she was secure, she whistled and gave a thumbs up to a man on the right side of the stage.

The man had curly light brown hair and wore an overly ecstatic expression. He we dressed in dark washed jeans and a grey vest wrapped around a basic white button down. Something about the man rubbed Sam the wrong way, but he instantly became his favourite person in the room after he had announced exactly what he had been waiting for.

"Thank you for the patience folks! And now without further ado, I present to you the musical stylings of the breathtaking Mrs Mercedes Jones!" Mercedes stepped onto the stage and Sam's head began to spin.

_She was just so damn beautiful._

Sam's mood darkened as instantly deflated at the sight of the announcer turning to her, he stiffened as he caught a glimpse of something in the mans eyes.

_No way._

Sam's fists clenched as he watched the announcers eyes scan the length of Mercedes body, licking his lips as his gaze lingered on the swell of her breasts before falling to the curve of her hips and ass. Sam could feel the rage travel through his cheeks, hot air escaping every one of his orifices as his blood boiled to a deadly degree. He glanced at Mercedes, her eyes usually so bright and magnetic, looked hollow and muted as she stared back at the man. Sam wanted to march up to the stage and grab this guy by the collar of his tacky shirt and drag him as far away from her as he could.

However, before he could take a single step towards the stage Mercedes took the mic from the mans hands and flashed him a weak smile. The man stepped off the stage, and took up residence right along the edge of the platform, continuing to trace Mercedes body with his eyes. The audience clapped as she moved to the centre of the stage, taking her place under the halo of blue light.

Sam turned around in a fit and faced the bar, glancing around until he spotted exactly who he was looking for.

"Kurt, I think i'm going to need a beer."

He turned back to see the announcer tug at the crotch of his jeans. He knew what that meant. He turned back to face Kurt.

"Make it two."

* * *

><p>Mercedes brought the mic to her lips just as Sam brought his beer to his. He watched her carefully, anticipation making his hands shake gently.<p>

Mercedes glanced up to Santana on the ladder and gave her a nod. Santana nodded back and pulled a small remote control out of her pocket. She pointed it to a speaker that was sitting off stage and hit play. Music began to pour over the crowd and Mercedes came alive.

She dipped low, bending at the knees. The mist from the smoke machine rolled smoothly around her feet, catching the blue light, mimicking the appearance of gentle ocean waves. She took an exaggerated breath and opened her eyes wide.

"Last night I had a dream  
>I found myself in a desert<br>Called Cyberland

It was hot  
>My canteen had sprung a leak<br>And I was thirsty

Out of the abyss  
>Walked a cow"<p>

The audience was completely silent, their focus broke when the sound of a cowbell chimed down from above. Everyone glanced up to see Santana, furiously clanging a small hammer against an old brass cowbell. _What the hell was going on?_ Sam wondered. Mercedes continued, even more animated then before.

"Elsie  
>I asked if she had<br>Anything to drink"

Mercedes tilted her head back and her voice rang out, filling the entire room as she sang.

"She said, I'm forbidden  
>To produce milk<br>In Cyberland, we only drink...  
>Diet Coke"<p>

Santana brought a mic to her lips and began to mimic the sounds of someone chugging a beverage. "Glug, Glug, Glug," Santana rang out dramatically. The audience began to stir, muffled whispers of confusion swirled through the air. Sam began to feel uncomfortable. The performance was strange, but it was amusing, at least it was to him. For some reason the idea of anyone disliking anything Mercedes did rubbed him the wrong way. Mercedes continued, once again unleashing her massive voice over the audience.

"She said, Only thing to do  
>Is jump over the moon" She sang emphatically.<p>

Santana lifted a long wooden rod into the air. At the end of rod was a wire, from the wire hung what Sam could only assume to be a styrofoam cow. The spots on the cow where painted in uneven blotches, and it only had one ear. It really was a poor depiction of a cow but something about this scene was tragically adorable. Santana swung the rod up and over Mercedes head, making the cow sail and glide through the air above Mercedes as she repeated her line.

"Only thing to do  
>Is jump over the moon"<p>

She sang as she moved her free hand in circular motions above her head. _She's so into,_ Sam smiled to himself. Suddenly a voice rang out from the audience.

"What the fuck is this shit." The audience erupted in laughter and Sam recoiled. He recognized that voice, He glanced over to the table where Puck and the gang where sitting. A group of people were crowded around Puck, showering him with high-fives and pats on the back. _What a fucking asshole_ Sam thought to himself. Mercedes didn't skip a beat, she repeated her line with even more power then before.

"Only thing to do is jump over the moon"

"Why don't you jump off the fucking stage? This is pure shit!" Puck cried out and the audience erupted into laughter once again.

Sam glanced at Mercedes, trying to read her reaction. She didn't have one. She stood on the stage, a smile reminiscent of amusement spread across her lips. She looked as though she was waiting for the crowd to quiet down before continuing with the song. After a few moments the crowd began to relax, Mercedes brought the mic to her lips but was cut off once again.

"Bring out the next act, someone hot this time!" Puck sang. The crowd burst into a chorus of cheers and whistles. Sam was burning mad. He knew this performance probably wasn't everyones cup of tea, but hadn't these people ever heard of basic manners? Human decency?

"It's called performance art you barbarians. How about you take the sticks out of your asses once in a while and learn something." Santana spat into the microphone. The crowd boo'ed and Santana began slamming the mini hammer into the cow bell repeatedly "Boo to you to you losers!" Mercedes looked up towards Santana, shaking her head.

"It's cool Santana, sounds like its a wrap. We'll re-group at the studio and prepare for the next gig." Santana nodded and climbed down the ladder. As Mercedes stepped off the stage the crowd cheered,causing Sam to wince. Santana removed the wire from the styrofoam cow and flung it into the audience "Kiss my ass you uncultured swine!" Santana stormed off and Mercedes was close behind her. Sam gulped down the rest of his beer and trotted after the girls.

_I have to make sure she's ok. _

Sam had reached out to touch her shoulder when a voice rang out, calling his name. "Yo Sam where have you been man? you missed the fuckfest!" Mercedes spun around and looked at Sam. His stomach churned as Mercedes glanced from Puck, back to him.

"Yo Sam lets go, we're heading back to the dorms! We've got a real party to get started." Puck chimed, pulling Quinn to him, squeezing her ass as she giggled.

Sam turned to look at Mercedes, his heart sank at the disappointment that clouded her eyes.

"Mercedes I-"

"It looks like your friends are waiting." She said flatly as she turned and disappeared into a back room of the bar.

Sam felt deflated, as if someone popped a hole in both of his lungs. The announcer who had been ogling Mercedes moments before her set stepped across the stage and disappeared into the same back room that Mercedes had just entered. Sam's fists clenched, a cocktail of sadness and anger flowing through his veins. _How did things go so wrong so fast?_ He mused.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to see Puck, smiling smugly in his face. It took everything Sam had not to send a closed fist barreling towards this bastards jawline.

"Dude did you catch the shit show? Those chicks are fucking mental." Puck laughed and Sam's blood simmered beneath his skin. _Say one more word asshole and i'll send you flying over the bar. _

"Anyway man, are you coming back to the dorms with us? Quinn's got a hot little kitten named Brittany I could set you up with. She's a little slow, but she's got a tight ass and legs for days. You in man?"

Sam shrugged Pucks hand off his shoulder. Everything that came out of his mouth made Sam feel sick. Where he was from, guys like this didn't exist. Sam may have had a less than stable up bringing, but he couldn't imagine what kind of people could raise a disrespectful pig like Noah Puckerman.

"No, not interested." Sam spat as he shoved his way past Puck. He needed to get out of there, with Mercedes out of his sight, the bar suddenly felt extremely suffocating.

"Puck grabbed Sam's arms, stopping him in his tracks.

"You really are a freak aren't you Evans? The guys told me about how you freaked out earlier but I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. Now I offer you a chance to get laid by one of the hottest chicks on campus and you're 'not interested'?"

Sam had reached his boiling point. He tugged his arm out of Pucks grasp and spun around to face him. He lunged at him and missed, falling in a heap onto the floor. Sam was never much of a fighter, something about his inherently gentle nature and lack of coordination made him not cut out for it. He didn't know what he was thinking trying to attack Puck, _I should have walked away,_ he thought to himself.

Puck cackled and the bar roared with laughter.

" Is that the best you got Evans? Fucking pathetic!"

Sam could feel the tears beginning to sting the corners of his, low sobs threatening to escape his lips.

_Not here, not now. Please not now._

Sam scrambled off the floor and darted to the front door, dipping and weaving through the mass of bodies, all laughing and pointing as he waded through the crowd.

"You're a fucking loser Evans."

Sam darted out the front door and into the cool night air.

_He was right_, he thought to himself. He was a loser. He lost the girl and lost his only chance at making some real friends.

Sam winced as the tears began to spill from his eyes.

_It all goes bad, it always goes bad. This is why you need to be alone. Alone is better, safer, for everybody. _

Sam headed back to his dorm, shame and regret making each step painful as he walked through the chill of the night.

Sam's thoughts returned to the same ones he had before Mercedes interrupted him in the stall.

_He could try again, he could._


End file.
